


The Devil Wears Leather

by Selah



Series: Unconventional Sweet [3]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), SuG (Band)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3689970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selah/pseuds/Selah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takeru was more than a little curious about Manabu's second job. He hadn't expected his questions to lead in such a direction. And everyone always said how sweet and innocent Manabu looked....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil Wears Leather

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for obscure_jfic@LJ.com for their August 2012 challenge with the prompt of "devil." So of course it had to be Manabu and it had to be porn. ;) Also last fic in this series.

Takeru finished his donburi well before Manabu did, but then he had a feeling Manabu was stalling. Not like they were in any sort of rush, he had just been too hungry to eat any slower. At least Manabu wasn't pressing about his source of information. He knew their senpai worried, something to do with the reputation of the club owner, but unless and until Manabu got into trouble – and what constituted trouble, he wasn't entirely sure – he knew their senpai would never breathe a word about it. Not even to reveal himself to Manabu. Personally, Takeru thought that was taking things a little far, but he was in no position to argue the point.

They talked mostly about their bands and music, topics that were far safer than what Takeru was really wanting to ask. Like why Manabu was working in such a place and if the money was really worth the risk. He could just imagine the troubles it could bring to SCREW if word got out. Then again, the news would be most likely to leak on Tanuki first and no one who knew Tanuki took anything posted there seriously. Except the girls themselves.

The hour passed more quickly than he had been expecting. Manabu was shrugging back into his coat, obviously getting ready to leave. Well, not like Takeru had any right to keep him. They were little better than coworkers, he was pretty sure the only reason Manabu had agreed to eat with him was because there was little enough else they could have done. So he sat there, toying with his nearly empty tea cup.

Manabu got up, then paused a second before turning to him again. “Want to come back to my place? I could make us some coffee and you can ask all those questions you've been too polite to ask before now.”

Takeru glanced up at the smiling guitarist, a smile curving his own lips as well. 

“Yeah, sure, lead the way~”

~*~*~

Takeru had only meant to ask his nosy questions, get his answers, and go home. He really had no idea how any of that had ended up with him pinned to the couch as Manabu kissed him. He could feel the other wriggling in his lap, fishing around for something, but he didn't much care at the moment. He had his hands full just trying to keep up, tugging on the mesh thing calling itself a shirt that did little to cover Manabu's body.

He had just managed to get both it and the tank underneath off the other man's body when Manabu pulled away one wrist. The kisses didn't stop for one moment, though, not even when Takeru realized he was being cuffed. He tugged on it, but couldn't bring it back to the mostly bare body in his lap. A second cuff closed on his other wrist and he pulled back. The chains disappeared into the couch, probably anchored to the frame under the cushions. He wasn't really being stretched out much, he wasn't even that uncomfortable – and the discomfort he was feeling had more to do with his not knowing Manabu that well rather than anything physical – so he wondered just what the point was.

“Didn't want you leaving too easily,” Manabu purred in answer to his unspoken question. “The owner's a prick and probably yakuza, too, but he's very strict about his no touching rule when we're on stage. A six hour shift is probably pushing even my limits, but it's good money. _Very_ good money. But Takeru-san doesn't mind helping me unwind, right?”

There was something decidedly devilish about the other man's smile that had him frowning and testing his bonds again. Something unholy about the light in his eyes. And yet he found the idea of staying, seeing what Manabu would do, was too appealing for him to ask to be set free.

“There's not much I can do like this, you know,” he said, jingling the chains to make his point.

“Oh I'm sure you'll be able to do plenty, Takeru-san,” Manabu purred, sliding hands down Takeru's bare chest. Hands that slid down and into his pants, one fisting his length while the other cradled his balls. He groaned at how quickly things were escalating, but still he didn't say a word to try to get out of it. 

“Mm, yes, this is just the thing to help me unwind,” the little minx purred, hands withdrawing only to all but tear Takeru's jeans and boxers from his body. He could see the growling bulge in Manabu's shorts and licked his lips. But instead of peeling off those indecent shorts, Manabu sank to his knees between Takeru's thighs, pushing them even further apart. Takeru's eyes widened slightly as he watched Manabu slowly swirl his tongue around the crown of his cock, his breath catching at the back of his throat. He shouldn't have been surprised that Manabu was the sort that liked to tease, watching the way the other was taking his sweet time licking up and down his shaft. 

“Manabu-kun....” Dark eyes flicked up at him, a smirk curving wicked lips for a moment before those same lips closed around his cock. Hard suction and teasing flicks of tongue and as erotic as it was to watch, he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. It felt so good, he just wanted to lose himself in the experience.

“Mm, delicious,” Manabu purred, rocking back on his heels and licking his lips, “but I want more.”

Takeru watched in rapt attention as the guitarist swayed his hips, peeled those shorts down to reveal only bare skin beneath. Manabu leaned in and while Takeru was mostly sure the kiss was an excuse for him to dig for whatever else he was storing between the cushions, he still savored it, tasting his own precum on the guitarist's tongue.

And he was right – when Manabu straightened again, he was holding a tube of lube and a condom. Takeru could only watch as Manabu absently put the foil packet between his lips, using both hands to open the lube. He could feel his eyes widen as he watched the other lube up his fingers, then use them to stretch himself. That was almost even more erotic than watching him suck him. Probably because he could think of only one reason for the little display. Before long, Manabu was stroking himself with one hand, fucking himself with three fingers of the other, little moans caught behind closed lips.

“Ne, Manabu-kun … I thought you wanted me to help you with that?” he purred, amused at the way those dark eyes snapped back to him when he spoke. Ah, so he hadn't been forgotten after all. Manabu pulled his fingers from his own body, retrieving the condom and tearing open the packet. Lubed fingers easily slid the condom down Takeru's aching cock, the guitarist's hot body soon following. Takeru gasped at the feel of the other clenching around him. He tugged on the chains in spite of knowing it would do no good, wanting to touch this lithe devil that was now riding him oh so wonderfully slowly. Since hands were out of the question, he would just have to make do with mouth and tongue. He nipped and licked along the guitarist's jawline, drifting down to his throat when Manabu's head fell backwards with a low moan. Takeru was inclined to agree, whimpering softly and rocking up into the slow rise and fall of Manabu's body. The slow didn't last long, though, as he had expected. He couldn't really do anything accept come along for the ride as Manabu picked up his pace. Even Manabu's kisses turned hard, rough, demanding. He groaned in surrender, letting the guitarist do whatever he wanted, whatever he needed.

He whined at the feel of Manabu's release hitting his stomach, in no small part because it meant Manabu was stopping and his own release felt terribly far off yet.

“Mm, still hard,” Manabu purred, smirking, and Takeru gasped at the feel of the other man's muscles clenching around him. “Good, I was hoping you'd last long enough to give me a good fucking.”

“Manabu-kun,” he started, but the other cut him off with a hungry kiss. And then the cuffs were falling from his wrists. Giving him the freedom to actually grab the body in his lap.

“Fuck me,” Manabu murmured against his lips. “Fuck me so hard I forget my own name.”

Takeru didn't know if he could do that, but he was more than willing to try. Manabu felt so good, so hot and tight and those little moans he made when he hit that one spot were music to his ears. Almost too easy to pick him up, to move them so he had Manabu sprawled on the couch under him. Manabu whimpered even more as he picked up his pace, slamming into the willing body as hard as he could again and again until his own release washed over him.

He must have passed out, because the next thing he remembered, he was curled up in a bed with a naked Manabu, the guitarist's fingers slowly trailing along his arm. 

“Hey....”

“Welcome back, Takeru-san,” Manabu purred, that devilish smirk curving his lips again. “Ready for round two?”

“Round … two...?” he parroted, blinking down at him.

“I don't have anywhere to be today, do you? And I still haven't finished unwinding from work yet.”

Takeru blinked and wondered if they hadn't all been wrong. Manabu wasn't a little kid. He was a demon, an incubus in disguise. And Takeru was trapped in his bed.

“Nope, nowhere I need to be today,” he said, grinning. After all, he could think of far worse ways to spend a Saturday.


End file.
